A Night to Remember
by Mountainsunrise
Summary: Dru has faced the king of the vampires and won. Now a harder challenge awaits. A dress and makeup, a dance hall full of people, and a blue eyed partner may prove to be Dru's biggest challenge. Will it turn into a night Dru and Christophe will never forget? Chapter 2 is from Christophe's perspective. A Dru and Christophe fanfiction. I do not own Strange Angels. I just wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

A Night to Remember

I looked in the mirror and was somewhat impressed with what I saw. Sandals with an extra spike on the bottom that would add a nasty surprise to any kick and a full length dress with a long slit along the side seam to allow for maximum leg movement made the outfit pretty acceptable for fighting party attire. Of course, there was also the fact that I had sewn a switch blade pocket into the sleeve while Nat wasn't looking and the nice thigh holster that held a friendly .22 pistol.

Fighting benefits aside, Nat, my one female friend who I trusted with my life, had truly outdone herself. The long aqua dress was cut just right to fit my figure and to show off the new curves I had acquired since blooming. Every time I moved, the light caught some of the sparkles on the dress flashing a new shade of emerald green, sapphire blue, or a mix of both. A light dash of makeup and a stunning French twist with a few stray curls to frame my face proved that Nat was a miracle worker. She had taken someone who typically didn't wear anything except discount t-shirts from Target and turned her into Cinderella.

All the magic of my transformation didn't change the most important fact about the situation. I still didn't want to go. Turning from admiring the new me in the mirror, I looked at Nat who was smiling after a job well done. "You certainly have outdone yourself Nat. I am utterly impressed that you even got me into a dress, forget turn me into Cinderella! But…"

Before I could voice my protest, Nat jumped in, "I'm so happy Dru! I always wanted an excuse to bring out the more girly side in you and now I have a reason. All the people coming tonight, think of it Dru! We are going to have such a wonderful night." Her eyes were literally dancing with happiness. I had never seen Nat to the point that she was downright giddy. Sure, I'd seen her kick a nosferatu's butt from here to the next world, drag a team of werewolves out shoe shopping, and face down an entire counsel of superiors old enough to be our great-great-great grandfathers. However, this was a form of happiness I had never seen before.

Things had been really rough. The past year had been especially difficult. Everyone expected that after Sergej's defeat, life would be a bowl of cherries. I guess no one ever told them that things in the Real World were never that easy. After that long battle, there were still suckers out there that were regrouping and trying to find another leader. Of course, there were still the few that would decide to come after me every once in a while, and that would just be a picnic for everyone. Mostly the tensions came with the new alliance with the Maharaja.

That was the whole point of tonight. It was exactly a year since the treaty had been signed. A huge ball was being thrown in honor of the occasion. To make things even better, some of the other Schola's were sending people to attend. This meant that Nat and I wouldn't be the only girls in a room full of guys during a formal dance. I mean talk about awkward! Everyone would be staring at us, and then there would be the dancing. I hate dancing. So many people dancing and always bumping into each other? What a nightmare.

After witnessing Nat's excitement, I decided that after everything she risked to stay with me, I could grant her this one night on pleasure without complaint. So I swallowed my 'but…' and amended it to, "You did awesome Nat. Thanks. I never could have pulled this off without you. You look incredible! I'm sure Shanks won't be able to keep his eyes off of you for the whole night." A tell-tale blush lit her cheeks. Despite protests on both sides, it was obvious that those two really liked each other.

"Oh nonsense. I couldn't care less what that old furball thinks. Besides, I have a feeling that a certain djamphir won't be able to keep his eyes or hands for that matter off of you!"

Now it was my turn to blush crimson. Ever since Graves left a year ago, things have remained the same between me a Christophe. We were incredibly close friends. Time had even allowed me to tear down a few of his barriers so that I could see the real Chris. Graves still hasn't sent word. For all I know he could be dead. I told Nat a while ago that I was done waiting. I had lost all of the legs on my table and now I've decided to build some new ones. The people here, Nat, Dibs, Shanks, and of course Christophe had become the new legs on my table. It was time to let that part of my life go.

"Earth to Dru, your spacing out again."

"Sorry Nat. Just nervous about tonight I guess. I hate having to make these appearances as Head of the Order."

"I know. Just think though. You'll have fun tonight."

I chuckled a little and said, "I hope so. Let's go."

With that we proceeded to leave the comforts of my room. 'Here we go. Okay Dru. You faced the king of vampires. A little dance party can't be that bad right?' How wrong I was. We went down to the main hall and both of us stopped in our tracks. There were people everywhere. Even during the huge assemblies I had never seen so many people in this building at once. They were everywhere and anywhere.

'Okay. I think I'd like the king of vampires now.' I thought inside my head. Then I made eye contact with a certain pair of flame blue eyes. There were no other eyes like those in all the world. Eyes that could show the strongest animosity, or the most compassionate love. During my little staring contest, Nat realized who had caught my attention a quietly slipped off.

I meanwhile was ensnared. Those eyes met mine and even though they never moved away, I could feel them taking in my entire appearance, widening slightly as we continued to look at each other. I meanwhile was amazed. He looked perfect. Golden hair that could rival the sun, and he had dressed for the occasion. Chris always looked good in normal clothes, but seeing him decked out in a tux was a whole new experience. I felt my breath hitch in my chest as I took in his full and beautiful appearance. Suddenly coming didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore.

With the grace of an angel, Chris maneuvered his way through the dancers until he made it to me. In all that time his eyes never left mine. "Kochana, my little bird, you are beautiful."

That was the cue for my cheeks to turn fire engine red. All the things a svetocha can do with blood, and I can't even stop a blush! "You clean up pretty well yourself."

Ducking his head in slight laughter, Chris held out his elbow and escorted me through the party. The feel of him next to me was an amazing comfort in the sea of people. "I'm proud of you for coming tonight, Little Bird."His praise was unnecessary though. I could sense how pleased he was by the subtle changes in his posture.

Before I could reply, an announcement came from over head. "If you would all please give the center your attention. It is customary for the first dance to be done by the leader of the Order and a partner and an order of the Maharaja and a partner. Please make way for these pairs."

Before the announcement was over, I could feel every muscle tighten in an effort to run away. Chris kept a firm hand on my waist, keeping me from leaving. Bending low, his whispered, "Breath my Little Bird. They will not bite. Just follow my lead."

With that Chris lead us out to the dance floor. Out the corner of my eye, I saw what must have been the leader of the Maharaja dancing with his partner. The music started and it was all I could do not to stomp of Christophe's feet with every step. I'm sure I must have looked ridiculous to everyone watching. All of the extra pressure did nothing but make my movements more choppy. "Kochana, look at me. Relax. Feel the music. Don't worry about the people, your feet, or mine. Just look at me a listen to the music."

As soon as I relaxed, the movements became easy. But by that point I was too far gone to care. I had looked up into Chris' eyes and had gotten lost. In their depths I saw the spirit of a person who had lost so much and yet still had hope. I saw his strength, his courage, and his love. The love that I had always known was there. I let the strength of those emotions take me away while I floated on a cloud of music. I hardly even noticed when the dance was over.

"Much better Dru. I knew you were a fabulous dancer." I blushed at the compliment and then realized he was steering us somewhere.

"Chris, where are we going?"

"Well, that was your only obligation tonight. Everything else will be handled by the senior members of the Counsel. I have other plans for us."

My curiosity peaked I let him lead me outside to a balcony that overlooked one of the more beautiful sides of the Schola grounds. Leading me to the rail he perched there with me leaning against his arm. Together we looked out over the night sky in pure contentment.

"It sure is a beautiful night." I whispered.

"Not half as beautiful as you are." I gasped at the honest in his tone. "Kochana, do you have any idea what you do to me? I promised not to push. I promised not to pry. I never asked for anything you were not willing to give. It's been a year now. Does your heart still wait for the wolf?"

I looked at Chris, shocked by the vulnerability in his voice. He rarely talked about Graves since he left. It was in looking at him that the truth hit me. Something I feel totally stupid for having missed all along. I may never have known but Chris was always there. He was there even when Graves wasn't. He was the new chapter in my life. One that I was more than ready for. As his words sank in, I realized my looking was over. I would never find someone I cared about in this way again. He was strong, courageous, and he saw me for me. He looked beyond the tough girl act and still loved what he found.

I had waited too long to give my answer because he turned his head away and his voice was raw with rejection. "I shouldn't have asked. Please don't worry about it. Disregard that question."

In that moment, putting me and my indecision before everything he wanted, I realized just how much I loved the man in front of me.

"Chris. Look at me." Slowly, as if waiting for a slap or for me to push him away, Chris raised his head. "Chris, I want you to let me finish. I have been horrible to you. All this time, I've kept you at arm's length. I've lead you along. Honestly, until this moment I wasn't sure. I didn't know if I would spend the rest of my life waiting for Graves." At this point his eyes showed nothing but heartbreak, but they widened as I put my arms around him in an embrace. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you this long ago. I love you Chris."

His head shot up so fast you'd think someone had pulled it on a string. The hurt and desperate look in his eyes had been replaced by something close to wonder and amazement. Once more I looked him in the eyes before whispering, "I love you." Then, tentatively, for the first time in over a year, I brought my lips up to his.

He paused for only a second before kissing me back. The feel of his mouth on mine made the world seem complete. One of his hands gripped my waist while the other played with the few curls Nat had left down. I was in heaven. When he gently pressed his tongue against my lower lip to ask for entrance, I gladly allowed it. At some point our fangs brushed and sent a jolt of pure electricity through the both of us. Finally, we both broke away and looked at each other.

"Dru," I was slightly pleased to hear the breathlessness in his voice. I had done that to him. "Are you sure?"

In response, I stood up on my toes and kissed him again. This time there was no gentleness. We had both waited so long. A kiss that had begun as a promise grew into an inferno. His hands were over my dress and stopped only to take down the twist Nat had worked so hard to achieve. When we finally broke away, he moved his kisses to trailing down my neck, leaving little flames burning against my skin wherever they touched.

Finally he pulled back and whispered, "I love you, my little bird. My beautiful angel."

With the wind in both of our faces, we spent the rest of the night out on the balcony reveling in our newfound happiness. I don't know what the future holds for either of us, but I know that this ball will be one night to remember.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels. If I did Chris would have been the only option. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed. This is the first time I have ever tried writing in first person. Hopefully it wasn't horrible. Please review and let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews, I might just do a part 2 from Chris's perspective of the dance!**

**Remember, constructive criticism is always helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Night to Remember

Chapter 2

The sounds of laughter, small talk, clinking champagne glasses, and music from the orchestra are all around yet I can't bring myself to relax. 'I've always hated these stupid fancy gatherings. These people are honestly deluded enough to believe that the Real World gets put on hold every time they find something to throw a ball about.'

True enough, as I look around there are people everywhere talking and laughing as though they had not a care in the world. Never mind that some of those people are warriors that are hundreds of years old and have fought some of the nastiest things to ever walk the face of the Earth. Although, despite their relaxed mood, I'm sure that if I were to actually look all of them would be carrying some type of concealed weapon. 'Unfortunately this isn't the type of occasion that would warrant a malaika harness' I think with a little laugh at the thought of how "interesting" it would be to perform some of the old fashion waltzes with the harness on.

Despite a brief moment of humor my sullen mood soon returns. I know that tonight will not be what I want it to be no matter how much I hope. Sure, I may have been given the honor of being Dru's dance partner, but that is nothing more than a ceremonial task that must be fulfilled by the Head of the Order and a companion, nothing more. After all, it has been a year since the loup-garou left and she still keeps her distance. I know she sees how I look at her, but it's not as though I can stop it. She's my whole world, the one person who has ever given me hope for myself and for a better future. I can only hope that one day her heart will change. For tonight, I'll just have to pretend to be the perfect gentlemen with no other intentions than to be her ceremonial escort for the night.

There's still more time before the dancing part of the gala is to get under way so I continue to mingle around with the rest of the guests. A few years ago this never could have happened. Just another part of Dru's magic. She has changed this place in more ways than she could ever have imagined. Now Maharaja, djamphir, and wolves are all in the same room without trying to kill each other. True there are still a fair number of dirty looks being thrown every now and then but in the grand scheme of things this is really quite the improvement. All because of the unique being that is my kochana.

Soon I see Robert sulking in the corner not talking to anyone. He's obviously made the effort to try and tidy up, and for a wolf it's really not bad. Clearly he's waiting for Skyrunner. How fitting. Here he sits waiting for the girl he's in love with and I stand not far away waiting on the same thing. Maybe our kinds aren't that different after all. However, that loup-garou will never be forgiven for what he has done.

I don't care what he is or what his reasons are. He hurt Dru badly. Even though she won't talk about it, I saw how a spark went out of her eyes and a bounce went out of her step after he left. He was all she had left from her old life before my father came and destroyed everything she held dear. I can understand why she was so upset. But lately, I've been hopeful. She seems a little lighter and the times when she gets a sad and far-away look in her eye have gotten fewer and farther between. Maybe her heart is starting to heal.

After this thought my attention is rapidly focused elsewhere. The general buzz of socialization in the room has halted and the music has gotten so quite it's almost as though it wasn't there at all. Without even looking I know that the Head of the Order has arrived.

'Alright Christophe you can do this,' I think to myself. 'Brace yourself and look. Just remember, she doesn't belong to you. Give her the space that she needs. You promised never to pry and never to ask things when she wasn't ready. You can do this.' With my little inner pep talk finished I took in a breath and looked.

She was breath taking. All thoughts left my head in a woosh as I looked at the girl who had unwittingly captured my heart. She was beautiful, light itself in the darkness that was my world. As soon as I had seen her she must have sensed me watching her because her head turned and our eyes met. I saw her nervousness at being in such a large room full of people but I also saw something I hadn't expected. She had obviously caught the widening of my eyes at her appearance and I could tell that whether or not she knew it, she was pleased by it.

'Control' I thought to myself as I made my way towards her, never breaking the eye contact that seemed to keep up both ensnared. Tonight was going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Kochana, my little bird, you are beautiful." At my compliment her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red and being the gentlemen I am I did my best not to notice.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," she said. Now my heart was the one that was racing. Doing my best to seem unfazed, I offered her my elbow and together we made our way through the other people. Oh the jealous looks I was getting. So many djamphirs all looking as though they would happily kill to be in my place, and of course, Dru was oblivious.

Taking advantage of my position to continue to mark my claim on the girl next to me I leaned down to whisper in her ear. Instantly the jealous looks amplified but soon they faded as the djamphir realized they could never hope to get near her. "I'm proud of you for coming tonight, Little Bird." She seemed happy to hear it and I saw her relax just a fraction of an inch.

At least until an announcement came from overhead: "If you would all please give the center your attention. It is customary for the first dance to be done by the leader of the Order and a partner and an order of the Maharaja and a partner. Please make way for these pairs."

I could feel her lock up next to me, but I still lead her to the center of the dance floor. The music started and we danced. Her movements were still better than that of a human but I could tell she was so nervous that it was quite hard for her. Hoping to calm her down I whispered, "Kochana, look at me. Relax. Feel the music. Don't worry about the people, your feet, or mine. Just look at me a listen to the music."

After that she relaxed and I lead her through the complicated swirls of the dance with ease. Each measure of music was shattering yet another layer of my control and my promise to keep my distance. How could I when she was my entire world? Every time I saw her looking at me like I was something worth caring for my heart melted more and more until I had no control left. That was it. Screw obligations and propriety. 'Tonight is going to be a night to remember one way or another,' I thought to myself.

When the music finally finished, Dru looked slightly dazed but a well placed compliment about her dancing took care of that and gave me the opportunity to lead her off the dance floor and to head for the balcony. Suddenly she asks, "Chris, where are we going?"

"Well, that was your only obligation tonight. Everything else will be handled by the senior members of the Counsel. I have other plans for us."

I carefully lead us out onto the balcony away from the dance, the obligations, and the fears of the terrible things that had happened in the past. Once out there I leaned against the railing and we looked out at the twinkling sky together. After a time, she whispered, "It sure is a beautiful night."

There it went the last of my control. That last tiny thread broke and I decided to jump in. For better or for worse I had to know. "Not half as beautiful as you are." I struggled to get the next words out knowing that they would either destroy the only hope I had or bring me bliss. "Kochana, do you have any idea what you do to me? I promised not to push. I promised not to pry. I never asked for anything you were not willing to give. It's been a year now. Does your heart still wait for the wolf?"

I looked over at her only to be greeted with shock and confusion splayed all over her features. I waited and waited, hoping for it to clear. Each second stretched to eternity and still she said nothing. Admits the thundering of my own heart I swear I hear a breaking sound. Perhaps it is the last of my will to live splintering into a million pieces alongside my heart. When still she says nothing I draw on the years of composure that have enabled me to survive all these years to say, "I shouldn't have asked. Please don't worry about it. Disregard that question." Even I could hear the raw heart break in my voice.

As I started to turn away I heard her start to say, "Chris look at me." Bracing myself for the rejection of a life time I turned to look at her hoping that the vulnerability in m face would persuade her to be merciful. "Chris, I want you to let me finish. I have been horrible to you. All this time, I've kept you at arm's length. I've lead you along. Honestly, until this moment I wasn't sure. I didn't know if I would spend the rest of my life waiting for Graves." My heart shattered and I know now that she's doing her best to let me down mercifully. That's why I'm startled and flinch a little when she begins to hug me. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you this long ago. I love you Chris."

I felt my whole body jerk. Had she just said what I think she did? I looked at her, first believing that it was a dream. How many times had I laid awake fantasizing about something like this only to have the scene haunt me in my dreams? But never before had my heart felt like it was going to run over or my soul like it would fly away. Again I heard her whisper, "I love you," and I froze until she kissed me.

All at once I was once of the happiest people in the world. I only needed a second to kiss her back, relishing the feel of her lips against mine, daring to hope for the future that this promised. How was it possible that something so pure and beautiful had chosen to be mine? I was on cloud-nine. Nothing in this world could ruin this moment or ever take Dru away from me. When we broke away I looked at her, needing to know. "Dru, are you sure?"

When she answered by kissing me again I let all the walls I had built up break down. So long I had waited, giving her the space she needed, nearly losing her to that wolf, but in the end here she was with me.

Taking control of the kiss I took down the hair-do it must have taken Skyrunner forever to do so I could feel her beautiful hair, so much like her mother's running between my fingers. Kiss after kiss later I allowed myself to become acquainted with every corner of her mouth, each kiss sealing the bond between us tighter and firmer than ever before. This girl was mine and I was never going to let her go.

When we finally broke apart, I confessed my feelings knowing that now they were returned. "I love you, my little bird. My beautiful angel."

Neither of us know what the future will contain but we will face it together. And nothing in Heaven, on Earth, or in the darkest pits of Hell will ever tear us apart. For once in my life I was thankful for the ball and the chance it had given me. I would have to thank the council later. This was a night I would always remember and treasure.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels. If I did Chris would have been the only option.**

**Thanks for reading! Here is the promised version from Christophe's point of view although I'll admit it's pretty late. Hopefully you enjoyed. I beg you to please leave a review. This was one of the harder things I have written and I would love to hear some feedback, good , bad , or simply constructive! Thank you. **


End file.
